Tu es une Malfoy et pourtant
by shilya von lebbs
Summary: "Ce… ce n'est pas grave, hésita Astoria. C'est notre fille. Nous l'aimerons comme nous l'avons aimée avant même qu'elle ne vienne au monde. Hein ?" Astoria accouche de son deuxième enfant. Mais quelque chose ne va pas. Draco ne veut pas y croire. C'est une Malfoy, et pourtant... -OS-


Narcissa Malfoy tenait sur ses genoux le petit Scorpius, deux ans. Celui-ci s'amusait avec sa baguette, sous le regard attendri de la grand-mère. Il souriait sous le soleil de juillet et ses cheveux blonds n'en paraissaient que plus brillants. Narcissa aimait ce petit. Il lui rappelait Draco au même âge. Bien qu'elle n'appréciât pas forcément toutes les valeurs qu'inculquaient les parents à l'enfant (sa mère, par exemple, lui apprenait à ne pas haïr sinon respecter les Moldus, malgré leurs différences. Chose stupide, comme si les Moldus pouvaient être des gens respectables, sur le même pied d'égalité que les sorciers au sang purs et issus de la haute et glorieuse lignée des Malfoy !), elle devait reconnaître que Scorpius avait développé un esprit vif, une grande curiosité et que, même si petit, il savait se tenir convenablement, du moins autant qu'on puisse l'exiger à un petit de son âge.

Scorpius agita ses mains, comme pour montrer quelque chose à sa grand-mère. Celle-ci sourit à l'enfant qui commença à dire quelques mots à propos de son père.

-Alors, demanda Narcissa lorsque le petit se tut et la regarda, tu es content d'avoir un petit frère ? Ou une petite sœur ?

Scorpius gazouilla un « oui » en s'agitant.

-Tu préfèrerais que ce soit un frère ou une sœur.

-'ais pas, articula l'enfant, avant de répéter, comme s'il le découvrait, le mot « frère », suivi du mot « sœur ».

Cette fois-ci, le couple n'avait pas voulu savoir s'ils attendaient un garçon ou une fille. Ils voulaient avoir la surprise. De toutes les façons, ils n'avaient pas de préférence. Ils aimeraient leur second enfant tout autant. Narcissa attendait avec impatience le verdict, et de pouvoir voir enfin cette petite bouille dont elle avait tant rêvé en voyant sa belle-fille enceinte. Scorpius ressemblait beaucoup à son père, peut-être que le second –ou la seconde- ressemblerait plus à la mère. Ce n'était pas forcément pour plaire à Narcissa qui, et tout le monde le savait, n'appréciait pas plus que ça sa belle-fille sans pour autant la haïr. Mais elle aurait préféré que son fils, Draco, ait un mariage avec une femme plus digne de son rang, plus aristocrate peut-être, et qui n'apprendrait pas à son enfant le respect et l'égalité avec les Moldus ! Par la barbe de Merlin !

* * *

A l'hôpital, Draco se dirigea vers la chambre quand une infirmière vint le chercher. Lorsqu'il vit la femme en blouse blanche, les cheveux auburn tiré en arrière en un chignon impeccable, il bondit de son siège. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

-Tout s'est bien passé, rassura la femme en le guidant. Il n'y a pas eu de complication.

Néanmoins, l'infirmière ne semblait pas très enthousiaste. Etait-ce parce qu'elle n'était pas, naturellement, très souriante ? Ou bien en avait-elle marre de son travail, d'où le fait qu'elle laisse couler la journée, faisant le minimum syndical ? Draco réfléchit. Et si, finalement, tout ne s'était pas si bien passé que ça ?

-Etes-vous sure que tout ce soit bien déroulé ? interrogea-t-il.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre. L'infirmière s'arrêta, se tourna vers lui. Elle ouvrit la bouche, ne dit rien, puis finalement se pencha vers son épaule et lui murmura quelques mots.

En l'entendant, le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour et il entra précipitamment dans la chambre.

Astoria était là, allongée, plutôt pâle mais souriante. Elle portait une tenue d'hôpital et était allongée dans un lit aux draps blancs. Entre ses bras, elle serait un petit bébé recroquevillé contre sa poitrine. Elle sourit à son mari :

-C'est une fille, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Elle mesure 49cm et pèse 3,3 kg.

Elle se tut, voyant le visage de Draco. Il fixait l'enfant endormi, à la peau fripée. Cette fille était sa fille. Ils n'avaient pas préparé de prénom au préalable, à vrai dire, ils n'y avaient pas du tout réfléchit. Mais cette fille était une Malfoy. Une descendante d'une des plus grandes lignées de sorciers. Son sang serait ce qu'il y aurait de plus pur. Alors pourquoi ?

Astoria esquissa un nouveau sourire, espérant faire sourire, à son tour, son mari. Mais celui-ci resta de marbre, à regarder l'enfant.

-Ce… ce n'est pas grave, hésita Astoria. C'est notre fille. Nous l'aimerons comme nous l'avons aimée avant même qu'elle ne vienne au monde. Hein ?

Draco ne répondit pas et leva les yeux vers sa femme. Il se mordit la lèvre. Ce jour, qui devait être si heureux, voilà comment il tournait ! Il ne put pas dire un mot, tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre sous les yeux effarés d'Astoria et de l'infirmière.

Il chercha les toilettes, un endroit où se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il sentait son cœur battre à 200 à l'heure dans sa poitrine. Il ne parvenait pas à calmer sa respiration. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'aspergea le visage, espérant que la froideur le ramènerait sur terre. Puis il se regarda dans le miroir. Comment était-ce possible ? Que s'était-il passé, par Salazard ! Cette fille était une Malfoy, désormais. Elle était triplement chanceuse, comme le lui avaient toujours répété ses parents lorsqu'il était petit : premièrement, elle était sorcière –ce n'était même pas à remettre en question, bien évidemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas être une de ces Cracmols sans avenir !- deuxièmement, elle avait, dans ses veines, le sang le plus pur qui soit. Enfin, troisièmement, elle appartenait à l'illustre et richissime famille des Malfoy. Que pouvait-elle demander de plus ? Elle avait tout. Ou presque.

Draco passa ses mains tremblantes dans ses cheveux blonds. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cette enfant, qui aurait dû être gâtée par la vie, naisse ainsi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle ait tout le bonheur et confort matériel rêvé, mais qu'elle soit venue au monde sourde ?

* * *

 _Avis ? Reviews ? :D  
_


End file.
